supernaturalbrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Deus
Deus |250px Season 4,5,10,11 Categoria Ser Primeira Aparição O monstro no Final do Livro Última Aparição Alfa e Ômega Status Vivo Localização Céu Interpretado por Rob Benedict "Eu não estou me escondendo. Só estou observando falhas dos meus experimentos." -Deus Deus , inicialmente conhecido por Sam e Dean como Chuck Shurley , é um poderoso ser primordial que criou o universo e quase tudo o que ela contém, incluindo o ser humano alma . Com o desaparecimento de Morte, a Escuridão , sua própria irmã, é a única entidade que rivaliza com o seu poder. História No início, havia apenas escuridão . Em algum momento, Deus, seu irmão, entrou em existência. Para mostrar a ela que não poderia ser mais do que apenas a dois deles, Deus criou muitos mundos, mas a escuridão sempre destruí-los. A morte passou a existir em todo o tempo que Deus fez, uma vez que nem se lembra de quem era mais velho como a vida não poderia existir sem morte, e Deus então criou os arcanjos , que o ajudaram a lutar para trás na escuridão. Todos os cinco combinado mal podia derrotá-la, assim Deus enganou e selou-a, usando o Mark of Cain como seu chave e fechadura. Ele deu a Mark para seu tenente mais confiável, Lucifer , para guarda. Ele não queria matá-la quando ela precisava de existir ao lado dele, assim, por isso ele trancou-a para longe em vez disso, como a Luz ea Escuridão deve existir em conjunto para manter o tecido da realidade. Algum tempo depois da guerra, Deus havia criado o primeiro bestas, os Leviatãs , mas ele viu que os Leviatãs seria uma ameaça às suas criações, por isso ele trancou-los em um reino monstro conhecido como Purgatório . ele criou o Céu , onde ele e seus arcanjos residia. Ele então criou as classes de anjos, como Seraphim , Grigori , normais Anjos , Rit Zien e Querubins . Ele, então, selecionados Metatron para derrubar a sua palavra em vários comprimidos. Logo depois, Deus criou o Terra , o que era, de acordo com Lúcifer, " A última obra perfeita de Deus ", e então ele criou os seres humanos . De acordo com Metatron, Deus pessoalmente atribuído Gadreel para proteger suas criações queridas do "jardim". Ele, então, pediu a todos os anjos se curvar para os seres humanos e apresentar mais compaixão para com eles do que para ele. Lúcifer, no entanto, desobedecido sua ordem e se rebelaram. Deus ordenou a Michael para lançar Lúcifer no inferno, criando uma gaiola para segurá-lo e torná-lo impossível para o arcanjo para escapar, para salvar os 66 selos , anéis dos quatro cavaleiros , ou um poderoso feitiço que lhe permitem possuir uma embarcação. Deus, então, teve Gadreel trancado nas masmorras do Céu para o seu fracasso, e deixou o Céu de pura decepção em suas criações. 4ª Temporada Em uma reivindicação por Castiel, Deus é mencionado como tendo ordenado Castiel levantar Dean , em "A Ressurreição de Lazaro ", porém este é mais provável uma mentira. Uriel, em algum ponto no tempo, traz a descrença em Deus, dizendo: "não há Deus", entre outras coisas. Climaticamente, quando Dean se pergunta onde está Deus, Zacarias responde com, "Deus deixou o prédio". Na 5 ª temporada , quando o Winchesters perguntam ao zelador do Jardim do Céu, Josué, onde está Deus, o anjo revela que ele tem ido a Terra por algum tempo . 5ª Temporada Em " Simpatia Para o Diabo ", Dean e Sam ficam presos na capela de Sta.Maria enquanto Lúcifer está prestes a sair de sua jaula. De repente, tudo se torna brilhante e os irmãos se encontram em um avião passando por cima simultaneamente Ilchester, Maryland. Mais tarde é revelado por Josué que eles foram colocados lá por ninguém menos que Deus, Ele mesmo. Mais tarde, quando questões Dean e Sam sobre como ele é sentimento, observa Sam que é estranho porque ele não está tremendo e não tem febre como ele normalmente faz depois de beber sangue de demônio. Sam dá o crédito a quem salvou e colocá-los no avião. Em "O Lado escuro da Lua" é confirmada por Josué que Deus os colocou no avião, concedeu dois irmãos salvação no Céu, ressuscitado Castiel, e curado Sam, que comenta Josué em ser mais do que Ele fez em muito tempo . Josué também afirma que Deus é solitário, e, uma vez que Josué possa compadecer-se com Ele, é por isso que Ele fala com ele. Josué também se relaciona com uma mensagem de Deus para o Winchesters: "Cair fora". Ele sente que o Apocalipse não é o seu problema e que ele interveio em seu nome o suficiente para eles resolverem o problema do Apocalipse .Ele também revela que pretende deixá-los manter suas memórias de seu tempo no céu a ordem de Deus, como Deus quer que eles se lembrem deste encontro. No final da canção de cisne, o profeta Chuck Shurley é visto desaparecendo depois de terminar o último livro da série Supernatural. Embora nunca é revisto na série, o autor Eric Kripke e têm ambos confirmaram que Chuck realmente era Deus , e estava agindo por trás dos bastidores, a fim de preservar o livre-arbítrio. 6ª Temporada Em "O Terceiro Homem", Castiel diz que Deus não tirou Sam do inferno. Desde "Canção do Cisne" ninguém viu qualquer sinal dele (provavelmente antes mesmo que nenhum dos anjos sabia onde Ele estava na Terra, quando Ele originalmente deixou o céu.) Mesmo Balthazar afirma: "Pai, não vai voltar." Rafael posteriormente quando luta com Castiel afirmando que "De alguma forma eu não acho que Deus vai trazer você de volta desta vez". Em " O Homem que Queria Ser Rei", Castiel esta desesperado e moralmente ambíguo, e diz a Deus a história de como ele tentou livrar Sam da Gaiola de Lúcifer, fez um acordo com Crowley para p encontrar o Purgatório, e começou a Guerra Civil no Céu contra Rafael. Ele ora a Deus para dar-lhe um sinal, para que ele não recebe nenhuma resposta. Em "O Homem que Sabia Demais", Castiel absorve milhões de almas para conquistar o poder - ele afirma que as almas como a sua própria, e é inflexível em não se render seu poder. Quando Sam chega e apunhala Castiel, a lâmina não matá-lo, provando que ele não é um anjo normal mais. Ele proclama-se como o novo Deus, e dá o Winchesters e Bobby um ultimato: curvar-se a ele ou ele vai destruí-los. 7ª Temporada Em " Conheça o Novo Chefe", Castiel entra em uma igreja e mata o pastor, preconceituoso hipócrita, fazendo-o engasgar com sua própria língua. Momentos depois de fazer isso, ele ouve uma voz que lhe falava de longe, causando-lhe para fazer uma pausa e aderência ao lado de um banco. Ao ouvir a voz, ele olha para um vitral representando Jesus (a manifestação física de Deus) por um momento, antes de continuar para a frente e que substitui a imagem na janela de vitral com o seu próprio. Está implícito a voz que ele ouviu pode ter sido possivelmente a voz de Deus, finalmente quebrar o silêncio. Perto do final da 7 ª Temporada, um comprimido antigo procurado por Dick Roman e, posteriormente, roubado pelo Winchesters é revelado como sendo um dos registros da "Palavra de Deus", uma mensagem deixada pelo próprio Deus e ditada por sua estenógrafa pessoal, Metatron , anos atrás. Este particular atos de registro como "em caso de emergência" mensagem referente aos Leviatãs, a quem Deus havia trancado noPurgatório antes do alvorecer da humanidade. Esta mensagem revela que Deus deixou o conhecimento de como para destruir os Leviatãs sobre este comprimido no caso em que eles devem sempre escapar Purgatório, e que a única maneira de destruir é com "o osso de um mortal justo banhado no sangue de três caídos. " 10ª Temporada Marie fez um jogo baseado em livros de Chuck, que Calliope atacadas. Após o jogo, Chuck apareceu no teatro alegando que o bilhete que Marie partiu para o "publisher". Quando perguntado por Marie o que ele achava do jogo, apesar de seus problemas, ele respondeu com um "Não é ruim." Castiel revela em um ponto que, quando Deus o trouxe de volta, ele não ressuscitar Jimmy Novak . Em Keeper do irmão , Morte revelou que antes da criação , houve The Darkness , um "terrivelmente destrutivo, força amoral" que Deus e seus arcanjos entrou em guerra com. Depois de terem derrotado a Escuridão, Deus preso nele e criou a marca de Cain como o bloqueio em sua prisão. Contanto que alguém teve a Mark, a Escuridão permaneceria preso. Deus deu a Mark a seu homem de confiança, Lúcifer, e ela corrompeu-lo para estar com ciúmes da humanidade, forçando Deus para ter Michael bani-lo para o inferno. 11ª Temporada Em O Brother, Where Art Thou? , Amara tentou encontrar seu irmão mais novo para resolver a sua pontuação de idade. Para perturbar seu irmão, ela matou algumas de suas criações favoritas, seres humanos. Ela exigiu que ele mostrar-se, e ainda tentou alcançá-lo através da oração, que não foi bem sucedida. Ela finalmente encontrou Dean uma vez que esses assassinatos chamou sua atenção. The Darkness teletransporta-se e Dean para longe e explica que ela não tem nenhum problema com a criação de seu irmão em tudo. Ela o acusa de espalhar mentiras sobre ela depois que ela tinha sido selada. Amara afirma que seu irmão selou-a para longe porque temia que suas criações pode vir a ser melhor do que a sua própria. Enquanto isso, Sam encontra Lúcifer no Inferno para pedir-lhe ajuda em sua luta contra a escuridão. Lucifer menciona que The Darkness é igual a Deus em poder bruto, mas Amara carece de estratégia e experiência, enquanto ele descreve Deus como um mestre estrategista. Em Do not Call Me Shurley , Deus transporta Metatron e seu novo cão de estimação ao "lugar mais seguro já criado", que é um bar. Na primeira, Metatron fala com ele como se ele fosse simplesmente Chuck Shurley, apenas para ter de volta muito do que ele disse quando Deus revela sua verdadeira forma. Este encontro surpresa deixa Metatron praticamente sem palavras. Deus revela que ele tem agora o amuleto de Dean e que a razão que ninguém foi capaz de detectá-lo era porque ele escolheu não ser encontrado. Ele também estava ciente das muitas coisas Metatron fez, como a queima de um de seus livros, por ser nigh-onisciente. Deus, ou pelo seu nome preferido "Chuck", pede Metatron para a equipe com ele novamente para escrever um livro, especificamente um auto-biografia. Na primeira, Metatron está animado, mas logo percebe um monte de que é mal escrito e que Deus escolheu para não interferir com o estado atual do mundo, devido à preguiça e irresponsabilidade. Ele corretamente deduz que Deus tinha começado a escrever seu livro quando a escuridão foi desencadeada. Quando Metatron repreende Deus, chamando-o de "covarde", Chuck o expulsa do bar, ao qual Metatron comenta que ele está sendo o seu antigo auto novamente. Chuck / Deus tenta obter Metatron para entender como a vida agradável como Chuck era, e embora ele ama os Winchesters, ele está cansado e está disposto a deixar seu brilho irmã. Metatron é que, eventualmente, conseguiu convencer seu pai que, dando-se, ele é pior do que a humanidade; para todas as suas falhas, eles nunca desistir. Finalmente percebendo seu próprio erro, Deus dispersa a névoa desencadeada pela Amara, cura todas as pessoas infectadas e ressuscita os que morreram durante a crise. Ele também devolve o amuleto de Dean, que o usa para encontrar Chuck parado no meio da estrada, admitindo que eles precisam conversar. Deus, então, se teletransporta e os Winchesters para o bunker, onde os irmãos descobrem Kevin , que tinha sido preso no véu o tempo todo. Para provar a sua identidade, Deus envia alma se de Kevin ao Céu, onde ele pertence. Deus e os Winchesters depois passar algum tempo se abrindo para o outro, com Sam mostrando prazer e Dean que mostra a frustração com a falta de intervenção da parte de Deus. Deus explica que, embora ele entende, ele tinha sido "hands-on" para "idades", que ele chamou de "habilitação", mas nada mudou, então ele escolheu dar um passo atrás, e deixar que suas criações encontrar o seu caminho. Quando os irmãos trouxe Lúcifer, Deus mostrou desinteresse em salvá-lo, apesar de saber sua irmã tinha. Isso causou desconforto para Sam e Dean, que mais tarde aprender com Metatron que Deus tinha, antes de conhecê-los, planejado sacrificando-se à escuridão para dar a humanidade uma chance. Dean decide confrontar Deus na sua decisão. Eles se encontram em um parque onde as crianças estão jogando em uma caixa de areia. Deus admite que ele está planejando para deixar o negócio "escolhidos" com Amara, e explica que esta é a razão que ele salvou Dean "todos os anos". Dean argumenta que cabe a Deus para lutar contra sua irmã, como a tarefa é grande demais para ele. A conversa, em última análise convence Deus para mudar seus planos. Mais tarde, durante a missão de resgate de Lúcifer , Sam ea Impala é pego por Amara, enquanto o transporte de um Lucifer gravemente ferido eo profeta Donatello de volta para o Bunker. Antes de uma Amara enfurecido pode prejudicá-los, Deus se teletransporta o veículo inteiro para o interior do Bunker, poupando todos. Quando o trio chegou no quarto principal, Deus cumprimenta-os dizendo que ele ocasionalmente "responder a uma oração". Isto é, quando Deus se encontra Lúcifer, pela primeira vez desde que ele ordenou sua prisão na gaiola eras atrás. Eles se cumprimentam uns aos outros por admitir como a outra pessoa mudou, se Deus observa que ele próprio é "praticamente o mesmo". Ele então cura Lúcifer e seu navio de todas as feridas tratadas em cima dele por Amara. Enquanto Dean e Sam estão fora, Deus tem um bate-papo com Lúcifer, o que agrava a Lúcifer ficar com raiva de Deus por "não dizê-lo". Deus diz que os Winchesters que Lúcifer quer um pedido de desculpas, mas Deus não sinto muito pelo que ele fez. Ao ser lembrado da importância de Deus e Lúcifer trabalhando juntos, Deus concorda em ter uma conversa adequada com Lúcifer. Na primeira, as desculpas de Deus sai como insatisfatória. Deus tenta lembrar Lucifer a necessidade de sua punição, como era por causa das criações de Deus. Lucifer argumenta, dizendo que Deus lhe tinha dado o Mark e não assumir a responsabilidade quando o corrompeu. Deus envia Sam e Dean distância e começa a se desculpar com Lucifer corretamente, admitindo que Lúcifer era realmente seu filho favorito e ele estava errado colocar a culpa nele. Reconciliados, Deus e Lúcifer se juntar Sam e Dean para formular um plano sobre a forma de derrotar Amara. Deus admite que levaria mais tempo do que eles tinham para ressuscitar Gabriel e Rafael, e Michael não estava em forma para lutar. Então, eles se reúnem demônios, anjos e bruxas para substituir os três arcanjos. A equipe encontrar-se em um armazém, fora da qual Amara será atacado por seu novo exército. Amara, eventualmente tropeça na gravemente ferido, e fica ainda mais ferido pela lança de Lúcifer. Deus e Amara ter uma conversa, com Amara acusando Deus de pensar apenas em seu ego e não considerando as suas necessidades. Embora simpático, Deus escolhe para bloquear-la e começa a entregar o Mark para Sam, mas Amara interrompe em um acesso de raiva e ataca Deus e Lúcifer, expulsando o último de seu navio e quase matando o primeiro. Deus é deixado inconsciente e morrendo lentamente no chão, enquanto Amara deixa, prometendo que ele vai viver para ver a destruição de todas as suas criações. Pouco depois, Deus está acordado por Sam e admite que Amara é certo, ele é fatalmente ferido e só Amara poderia curar o que foi feito com ele. Deus teletransporta os Winchesters, Crowley e Rowena de volta para o depósito depois de ver o sol está saindo e admite que uma enorme quantidade de luz poderia matar a escuridão e até mesmo o desequilíbrio criado por ele morrer. Depois de preparar uma bomba de alma , Deus se teletransporta Dean para o local de Amara e senta-se em um bar com Castiel, Crowley, Rowena e Sam esperando o fim quando ele cresce cada vez mais fraca. Depois de Sam vira as costas, Deus é teletransportado por Amara ao seu local em que Dean tenha a convenceu de que sua vingança não vale a pena. Amara admite a Deus para que suas criações são lindas e ela tinha crescido com ciúmes quando, depois de tanto tempo de ser apenas os dois, ele criou outras coisas. Amara pede perdão de Deus e de ter seu irmão de volta e Deus concede-lo. Amara cura Deus dos ferimentos ela infligidos sobre ele, reparar o dano a sua morte lenta estava fazendo para o universo. Depois de ser curado, Deus remove a bomba alma de Dean e diz Dean que ele e Amara estão deixando a Terra para resolver suas diferenças para real. Deus diz a Dean que ele está deixando a segurança da Terra para ele e depois Amara promete um presente de agradecimento para Dean, ele se transforma em uma corrente de luz e sobe para o céu com a sua irmã, que se transforma em uma corrente de escuridão. Personalidade Amara descreve seu irmão como sendo arrogante e egocêntrica, dizendo que ele criou outras coisas , porque ele queria "ser grande". Embora Deus admite isso é verdade, ele também tinha a esperança de mudar sua natureza, mostrando-lhe que poderia haver outros que eles próprios coisas, mas mais tarde ele considera isso como estupidez e ingenuidade de sua parte. Quando confrontados com a oportunidade de conciliar com Lúcifer , se ele simplesmente pedir desculpas por prendê-lo afastado, Chuck optou por colocar toda a culpa em Lucifer na frente dos Winchesters para salvar a face. No entanto, pouco depois apporting os Winchesters de distância, ele revelou que ele só tinha punido Lucifer porque ele odiava a si mesmo por que suas ações tinham feito a seu filho favorito e se desculpou. Apesar das alegações de sua irmã que ele incentivou a religião, que ela chamou de "monumentos ao seu ego", Deus freqüentemente pede às pessoas que não se referem a ele como "Deus", e usar o apelido de "Chuck" em vez. Ele também afirmou que as pessoas curvando-se diante dele sempre fez sentir-se "profundamente, profundamente desconfortável". Quando Metatron fez isso ao ver sua verdadeira forma, Deus o puxou para cima e perguntou-lhe para não fazê-lo novamente. Depois de milhares de milhões de anos de observação de suas criações, Deus tinha se tornado um pouco cínico. Ele considerou a natureza humana para ser tóxicos e estava disposto a deixar Amara destruir tudo aparentemente por despeito contra os seres humanos , para travar guerras em seu nome e, em seguida, pedindo-lhe para consertar tudo, e geralmente não assumir a responsabilidade por seus fracassos. Ele também considera suas criações para ser experimentos e também revelou que ele abandonou os anjos e a humanidade, porque eles o desapontou. Como a morte , Deus parece ter um gosto para o que Dean chama de "comida barata". Caracteristicas Enquanto sua irmã mais velha Amara é escuridão e nada, Deus representa luz e estar. Ele é um dos dois componentes fundamentais da própria realidade, o outro é sua irmã. Se um deles morrer, a realidade deixaria de existir. Aparencia Fisica Verdadeiro rosto de Deus só foi visto por alguns seres, mas parece ser semelhante ao aparecimento de de um anjo graça - uma luz branca ofuscante - embora, ao contrário de uma verdadeira forma anjos, verdadeiro rosto de Deus não tem efeitos nocivos sobre os seres humanos. Ou, como visto em Alpha e Omega, ele assumir a aparência de um cigarro de luz. Como sua irmã mais velha, Amara tem visto a Deus, bem como o Cavaleiro da Morte , como eles têm existido ao lado de Deus, uma vez que quase a início dos tempos. Anna mencionou uma vez que, de todo o anfitrião do céu , apenas quatro deles têm visto Deus. No entanto, é mais tarde revelou que Metatron também tem visto a Deus, sendo seu escrevente ao escrever para baixo sua Palavra . Metatron também deu a entender que o anjo Gadreel , como o anjo mais confiáveis do Deus, tem visto a Deus, como disse Metatron, " você era de Deus mais confiáveis. é por isso que ele escolheu você para proteger o jardim. " Quando Deus quis comunicar fisicamente com Sam e Dean, ele tomou a forma de um ser humano e fingiu ser um profeta chamado Chuck Shurley. Poderes e Habilidades Como um dos seres mais poderosos do universo, Deus possui imenso poder sobrenatural. *Nigh-Onipotência - Como disse Lucifer , "Ninguém faz o pai fazer qualquer coisa . " Mesmo quando Castiel era alimentado por 30-40 + milhões de almas do Purgatório , Morte afirmou que ele ainda não havia Deus. . A imensidão do seu poder é demonstrado pela sua capacidade de criar vários planos de existência, incluindo Inferno, Céu, Purgatório e todo o universo físico com bilhões de galáxias Castiel também disse que Deus é "forte o suficiente para assumir Lucifer - forte o suficiente para parar o Apocalypse " Os poderes individuais mostrou incluem, mas não estão limitados a: *Extremamente poderoso entortamento Realidade - Seu poder é tão grande que formas realidade se segundo a sua vontade. Deus foi ainda capaz de desfazer os estragos causados por Amara em um caso particular, suprimindo-a névoa infecciosa e ressuscitar todo mundo que tinha morrido por causa de sua influência.Se Deus ou sua irmã morrer, a própria realidade deixará de existir. *Ocultação Supernatural - Enquanto estiver a tomar a forma de Chuck, Deus era capaz de esconder-se dos Anjos . Ele também foi capaz de esconder-se do colar que aparentemente queima quente em sua presença. Também foi demonstrado que a escuridão não pode encontrá-lo. *Conjuração - Ele criou Leviatãs , anjos , seres humanos , assim como a Terra , o Céu , Inferno e Purgatório . Antes da criação do universo atual, Deus criou outros mundos, mas Amara sempre destruiu. *Apporting - Deus é capaz de se teletransportar qualquer um em qualquer lugar que ele quer. Por exemplo, ele teletransportado Dean e Sam para fora da presença de Lúcifer, e em um avião. Deus também teletransportado seu amuleto de volta para os Winchesters, a fim de ajudá-los a encontrá-lo. Deus mais tarde foi capaz de se teletransportar e os Winchesters para o bunker com um estalar de seus dedos e da Impala para o Bunker e longe de Amara com nenhum esforço aparente. *Ressurreição - Deus pode trazer alguém ou alguma coisa de volta à vida. Devido à sua falta de interação ou de intervenção, no entanto, ele não fazer isso muitas vezes. Ele também "reconstruída" Castiel várias vezes.No entanto, ele afirma reconstrução Arcanjos leva algum tempo, como eles são "as coisas da criação primordial". *Concessão de energia - Quando Deus ressuscitado Castiel pela segunda vez, ele concedeu-lhe mais poderes e promoveu-o ao posto de um serafim.Ao tocar certos objetos, ele criou as Mãos de Deus, que são poderosos o suficiente para, pelo menos, danos um arcanjo com um único golpe. Ele também deu a si mesmo a capacidade de tocar guitarra e falar francês. *Avançada Cura - Deus possui a capacidade de curar qualquer tipo de doença. Ele mostra esse poder pela limpeza Sam do sangue de demônio que ele consumido. Diferentemente da maioria dos anjos, que não pode curar todas as doenças, os seus poderes de cura são tão fortes que até mesmo curar o mais grave de danos, causados por qualquer ser primordial. Ele também limpa uma cidade inteira de um Rabid infecção. Com um movimento do dedo simples, Deus curou Lucifer das lesões extensas infligidos sobre ele por Amara. *Manipulação de memória - Quando ele ressuscitou Castiel pela terceira vez, ele suprimiu suas memórias, ainda que temporariamente. *Telecinese - Quando irritados, Deus telekinetically jogou Metatron através das portas de seu bar. *Alma Controle - Como o criador das almas, Deus tem um certo nível de controle sobre eles. Ele foi capaz de convocar o fantasma de Kevin Tran a ele sem esforço visível e com um aceno de mão, ascender sua alma em Céu . *Negação de energia - Chuck era capaz de tornar Lucifer . Impotentes como uma "salvaguarda" contra ele prejudicar ninguém *Shapeshifting - Deus pode alterar sua aparência, mudando entre sua persona Chuck, sua verdadeira forma luminosa, e uma forma de fumaça brilhante na vontade. *Voo - Em sua forma de fumaça, ele pode voar no ar. *Nigh-onisciência - Existente há bilhões de anos, Deus possui grande sabedoria e compreensão sobre o universo que ele fez. Metatron disse que Deus vê tudo o que acontece na Terra. No entanto, Deus não sabe tudo, como Morte declarou nenhum deles sabia que era mais velho. Deus tem feito coisas que ele mesmo considera "estúpido" e "ingênuo", e admite mesmo que ele não poderia ter vindo acima com queijo nacho. Ele também teve que dar a si mesmo a capacidade de tocar guitarra e falar francês, como ele não sabia como fazer qualquer um. *Consciência Universal - Como disse Metatron, Deus pode ouvir e ver tudo. *Imortalidade - Deus, como sendo uma das primeiras entidades sobrenaturais de existir, é imortal. Idade, bem como qualquer doença e arma, são impotentes contra ele. No entanto, a morte afirmou que ele pode morrer, e Amara conseguiu ferir fatalmente onde ele estava prestes a morrer depois de menos de um dia, antes que ela o curou. *Existência obrigatória - a existência de Deus é um dos dois que proporciona equilíbrio à realidade, sendo o outro na escuridão. Como Chuck colocou, "Luz precisa Dark" e "Dark precisa de luz". Se ele estivesse morto, a própria realidade iria acabar. Foi dito que, se a Deus e Amara morresse, seria estabelecido um novo equilíbrio. Fraquezas Mesmo que Deus é um dos mais poderosos seres sobrenaturais do universo, mesmo que ele tem pontos fracos de sua autoria. *The Darkness - Ser sua irmã mais velha e igual a ele no poder, Amara é capaz de derrotar Deus. *Ela se descreve como sendo mais forte do que ele, e Deus admite que ele e seus arcanjos "mal" conseguiu prendê-la imediatamente. 1 Deus acredita que, se ele se render a ela, ela iria prendê-lo, em vez de matá-lo, e Lucifer afirmou que Amara pode muito bem derrotá-lo. Criações Deus criou o universo e quase tudo que reside nele. Esses incluem: *Arcanjos : o primeiro e maior de todos os seres celestes, o seu poder e formação é de criação primordial. *Marca de Cain: O fechamento ea chave para The Darkness prisão ', que se tornou a primeira maldição. *O Universo : Algum tempo depois de Deus preso a Escuridão, Deus criou o universo. *Céu : domínio divino de Deus, para as almas nobres e justas, bem como anjos. *Leviatãs : o primeiro e mais rancorosas bestas. *Purgatório : prisão de Deus para monstros, especificamente os Leviatãs. *Anjos : Coletivamente todos os seres celestiais sob este título que não são arcanjos. Os soldados de Deus. *Terra : última obra-prima de Deus, de acordo com Lúcifer . *Os Seres Humanos : criações mais amado de Deus. *Souls : Quando Deus criou os seres humanos, deu-lhes uma essência espiritual ou uma alma, que também são energias poderosas que torna os seres humanos únicos. *A Palavra de Deus : Deus ordenou Metatron para escrever o Angel, Leviathan, e comprimidos de Demônios como instruções para suas criações. *Inferno : prisão de Deus para as almas do mal, demônios , e Lúcifer. *Gaiola de Lúcifer : prisão de Deus especificamente para Lúcifer. *Bar de Deus : O lugar mais seguro em toda a criação, e esconderijo de Deus da escuridão. Notas *Chuck aponta para ser um "cruel, deus caprichoso" em seu primeiro encontro com os irmãos Winchester , mas Dean diz que ele não é um deus. *Dos quatro vezes Castiel morreu, o próprio Deus ressuscitou-o três vezes, primeiro de ser morto por Raphael , então Lúcifer , e então os Leviatãs . *Três dos maiores antagonistas no show - Michael , Lúcifer e Metatron - todos vimos a Deus face-a-face, e ter todos os seguidores leais anteriormente sido. Deus tem um nome que demos ódio, Christo . *Em Road Trip é revelado que Deus deixou o céu devido à Gadreel falhando em sua tarefa de proteger o Jardim do Éden do mal. *Está implícito por Joshua que Deus vai voltar ao Céu , eventualmente. No entanto, ninguém sabe quando, se em tudo, ele vai fazê-lo. Embora aparições de Deus desde a sua introdução na estação 4 têm sido escassos, ele foi mencionado muitas vezes, por vários personagens, desde o início da série. *Em Não me chame Shurley , é revelado o Deus foi, de facto disfarçado como Chuck, um profeta do Senhor, para que ele pudesse obter um "lugar na primeira fila". *Em Não me chame Shurley , foi revelado que Deus é bissexual. *Em Do not Call Me Shurley , Chuck confirma que ele é aquele que ressuscitou Castiel várias vezes. Ele diz a Metatron que ele está "reconstruída Castiel mais vezes do que posso contar". *Em Não me chame Shurley , Deus disse a Metatron que inventar / criar as almas fez sentir-se enjoado. *Em Do not Call Me Shurley , Deus revela que ele deixou o Céu, porque ele estava desapontado com todas as suas criações. *Em Não me chame Shurley , Deus revela que ele considera a música e queijo nacho ser maiores criações da humanidade. *Em All in the Family , Deus usa seus poderes com movimentos dos dedos, como rotura ou agitando os dedos. Metatron também se referiu a este sarcasticamente quando se fala sobre como as pessoas vislumbrar Deus. *Deus em relação a suas criações como experimentos é aludido por morte na estação 7. Quando se fala dos Leviatãs, Morte diz que Deus estava preocupado que iria "mastigar toda a placa de Petri" (uma placa de Petri é uma peça de equipamento mais utilizado no biológica experimentos). *Como a morte, Deus tem uma predileção por alimentos pouco saudáveis. Categoria:Personagens Quarta Temporada Categoria:Personagens Quinta Temporada Categoria:Seres Superiores Categoria:Praticantes de Magia Categoria:Personagens Décima Temporada Categoria:Personagens Décima Primeira Temporada Categoria:Personagens Recorrentes